The Food Babe (AKA Vani Hari)
Food Babe (Katakana: バーニ・ハーリ Vani Hari) ''' is an unashamed, skinny and rich food terrorist 'activist' who has written only ONE book called "The Food Babe Way". Her 'campaigns' over time have become wackier, more disturbing and more fucked-up... (if you thought her campaign against Kraft and General Mills was ridiculous, her campaign #OrganicMilkNext , against Thin Mints, Nestle and Beer.) She's originally from Charlotte, North Carolina, USA, but her family's from Punjab, India. Her parents had always made the tastiest Indian food, which Vani turn her nose at in favor of ''SOUL FOOD! You know, chicken fingers, fries, cheese sticks, fried shrimp, Domino's pizza, Pasta, you get it! ' Also, now we can't arrest her or place her in jail bc she's raising a baby! And has to make him/her grow up HER way, #TheFoodBabeWay! He/she will never enjoy the wondrous taste of pizza, macaroni, ice cream, fish fry, etc. because you know what Vani says: It's TOXIC and will give you CANCER! She belongs in prison for terrorizing the USA's food supply, but USA govt says "She's my rescue angel for saving us from those nasty chemicals!" Wow! How Romantic! Youtube Poops She has yet to become a YTP star, yet would fit the bill for a food-based YTP... Likes * Alex Jones * Michael Rosen * Indian people * Thrive Market * Cucumber 'Zoodles' noodles * Dildos * Being Skinny * Tasteless food * Organic food woo * Blocking/Reporting anybody who DARE ask her shit or be skeptical (Banned By Food Babe!) * Believing the Food Industry is "evil" (though she's too afraid to admit it) * Being An Asshole on the Internets * Yoga * Attacking restaurants (although she NEVER eats out at them, apparently) * Lying about food allergies (says you're allergic to butter, corn, soy, salad, etc.) Hates * Kraft macaroni and cheese, Ragu Alfredo Sauce, Top Ramen, etc. * Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff (Fumu and Bun), Marx, Taranza, Magolor, Adeline, Ribbon, Waddle Dees, etc. * The Legendary NannerPuss * Hospitals and Doctors, Trauma Center, Trauma Team, Amateur Surgeon, Doctor Panda, etc. * Surgery, surgery games * Myles Power (debunked her!), Science Babe, Food Hunk * Fat people, Cory in the House, Black people * American people (perhaps... we don't know), * American Food (refuses to eat at almost any USA restaurant but somehow thinks "If it's not from the USA, it's safe!" she eats food, pasta, pizza, cake and desserts from other countries such as Japan and Italy but not in the USA.... * Scientists * Rice Crispies, Corn Flakes, Cheerios, etc. Diagnosis She suffers from a newly discovered eating disorder known as Orthorexia (Food Babe Disorder) that makes you afraid of junk food and want to eat only healthy bullshit for the rest of your life! Also, the more you 'research' about your fave foods being 'toxic' and full of 'chemicals,' you decide to take change and act just like Vani! Also orthorexia causes you to eat by yourself instead of family and is afraid of restaurants... She was hospitalized at the age of 22 due to appendicitis, and because she blamed the inflammation and life-threatening condition of this unnecessary body part on her 'un-healthy diet', she had began to 'research' using Google and random health food woo shit at her college's library (Read that again: College's LIBRARY; she has no degree in food or health whatsoever) and at home. As a child, she has always suffered from allergies and asthma, eczema, gastrointestinal problems, anxiety problems and possible ADHD. Being given the fact she aggressively holds her beliefs and refuses judgment or commentary by anybody if they don't agree with her, info dumping shit in her articles and how very sensitive she is to hear about food and the 'food industry,' its possible she could be suffering from AssBurgers. Some Of Her Most Fucked Up Campaigns EVER! Category:Pages that need work Category:Real People Category:RISD